


The Informant

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet from an imagined AU in which Emily is a cop and Nolan is her informant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Informant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunch/gifts).



The black car with tinted windows crawls to a stop and the passenger window winds down. 

“Get in.”

The door unlocks with a click as Nolan reaches for the handle, and locks again as soon as he’s inside.

“You ever think about a different set of wheels?” he asks. “This just screams cop on the down low.”

“No it doesn’t,” Emily replies, eyes on the road. “What have you got for me?”

“What, not even any small talk first?” he teases. “Maybe buy a guy a drink?” She doesn’t rise to it. Nolan sighs and unzips his thin sleeveless jacket, taking out a packet of folded documents. Emily doesn’t say anything but she reaches over and turns a dial and it gets a little warmer in the car. 

“A whole lot of interesting tidbits about a certain French entrepreneur, a list of misdeeds and misdemeanors as long as my...”

“And what about Victoria?” Emily interrupts. “Anything on her? She and LeMarchal are old associates, I know she’s involved...”

“Careful, Ems, this vendetta against Victoria Grayson is starting to look personal. Is this justice or revenge?”

“Can’t it be both?”

They both know it can’t, not really. But Nolan had known David Clarke, and he’d agreed a long time ago to pass her information. He doesn’t like to think what might happen if he stopped. He thinks they’re friends, of a sort -- hopes they are, anyway. But her single-minded pursuit of the Graysons doesn’t allow for any dead wood. He doesn’t blame her, not really. Not after what happened to her father all those years ago, what happened to her last partner. Nothing anyone could prove, but Grayson fingerprints all over the place. Not literally, sadly, or they’d be behind bars by now. 

He caves, as he always does.

“Victoria was seen having lunch with LeMarchal on Wednesday. But they’re old friends. It’s not evidence, Ems.”

“I know.”

The car grinds to a halt and he suddenly finds himself the full focus of her attention. 

“You know it’s December, right?” she says, side-eyeing his outfit. 

Nolan’s got a flippant reply on the tip of his tongue, when she shoves a bundle of bills into his hand. 

“I don’t think my information was worth this much,” Nolan says.

“Think of it as a Christmas present,” Emily says. “Buy yourself a fucking coat.”

Nolan can’t help but smile.

“Merry Christmas Ems,” he says.


End file.
